


【银魂/银土冲】爱无可忍(ABO)

by XTORY



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 土方十四郎为了一个困扰自己多时的梦境去找坂田银时，却发现对方一直在躲避自己，与此同时，冲田总悟却表现得不愿意土方知道真相...
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Okita Sougo/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 6





	【银魂/银土冲】爱无可忍(ABO)

**Author's Note:**

> 坂田银时：但是我这样的人，生来就是要失去的  
> 土方十四郎：而我不会听任自己变成被击败的，或是值得可怜，甚至是需要痛悼的人  
> 冲田总悟：直到深陷其中之前，我都还以为自己只是一个旁观者

  
这个男人拖着沉重的步伐缓缓走过寂静的街道，身上的外套和围巾就像是沉重的枷锁，双手死死地抱在胸前，就连推门也是用的肩膀，就好像他紧紧抱着什么东西，放开手会引发不可挽回的后果一样。  
  
年轻的店员戴着眼镜，青春期的身体因为生长迅速而显得有些纤细，此时正揉着惺忪的双眼，“您好，请问需要些什么吗？”他年纪小，甚至还没有分化，因此处理突发事件也不算游刃有余，当他看到这位客人的时候，第一个念头就是——叫老板来，而他也很清楚，这是绝对不能做的事情。  
  
“我？”客人看上去有些困惑，接下来他总算意识到自己在做什么了，“这里是万事屋吧？”他坐在沙发上，掏出打火机点燃了一根烟，总算稍微缓和下来了一些，透过烟雾，他那双烟蓝色的眼睛忽明忽暗，看不出来任何态度。  
  
“您看上去好像很冷，我去给你冲点热的东西吧。”男孩忍不住感叹了一声，他天性开朗健谈，即使是面对这样一个人也能自顾自地说上一通，“您是哪位？有什么能帮到您的吗？”  
  
男人没有回答他的问题，接下来像是想起了什么一样，他问了一句，“你的老板在吗？”  
  
“啊......”男孩握着纸杯的手僵了一下，“他这几天都不在，不好意思啦。”  
  
“没关系。”男人的声音不大，仿佛是在说给自己听，“再等下去也没什么意义。”  
  
“听说晚些时候会有一场暴雨呢，”男孩试图露出一个微笑，但并不成功，反而导致右边脸颊抽搐了一下，“如果你不介意的话可以拿一把伞。”他将一把明黄色的伞递了过去，雨伞不大，上面印着当时流行女偶像的姓名简写，显然是他自己的东西。  
  
“不用了，”男人摆了摆手，接过杯子，轻声道了谢，“我这就走了。”  
  
“感谢惠顾。”他没有加上那句欢迎您下次光临。但显然男人并没有意识到这一点，他走在街上，看起来几乎可以算得上魂不守舍了。男孩等到他消失在街道尽头才小心地推开身后一扇暗门。  
  
“他走了吗？”里面有个声音说道，伴随而来的还有一阵甜熟的草莓气息，Alpha的气息。  
  
“走了，我真是紧张的不得了啊银桑！”男孩抱怨道，“所以他到底是谁，能让你这么害怕见到他。”  
  
但是对方没有回答。  
  
\---  
  
窗外的世界宛如一片火海，樱花树的花朵散发着绯红的光芒。冲田总悟端详着晨光，整个晚上他都坐在客厅里，看着窗外从黑暗变成昏暗，直到最后一束光芒穿透了视野。  
  
土方此刻显然还在熟睡，高等Omega的优势就是他的睡眠一向比自己好，入睡很快也不容易被吵醒。冲田确信在他们合住的这段时间内，土方的睡眠时间至少是自己的两倍。这是他一开始没有想到的，多半是因为土方提起自己之前在屯所的情况时强调了很多次自己的睡眠问题，“那些家伙，即便不在热潮期也会不断地带人回来解决问题，”他评论道，“我想也许和你住会好一点，无论对于工作还是个人来说都是。你是Beta，对吧。”冲田点了点头，表情看上去不置可否。  
  
“那你大可放心，我不会像那些Omaga一样惹是生非，至少不会在你眼前惹是生非，”他笑了笑，似乎对此颇为自信，“你会发现我是个货真价实的好室友。”  
  
但是事实证明土方算不上一个好室友，事实上他应该被归类到比较糟糕的那种。除了昼伏夜出的作息和接到一个电话就夺门而出的行为之外，最让冲田难以忍受的就是他对某些事物接近病态的迷恋，而烟草是最糟糕的那一项。起初他还算得上是克制，会记得在屋外吸烟，但之后他就忽略掉了这一点。冲田不止一次看到他在自己烟雾缭绕的房间里四仰八叉地躺着，要不是土方总会手忙脚乱地灭掉烟，有那么几次他都要以为这家伙已经死了。  
  
直到那一次他差点烧掉了长屋。还好救火车很快赶到，在屋外的街道上，冲田对土方下了最后通牒，要么戒掉烟，要么他会后悔。  
  
土方说：“不然你想怎么样？你要碾碎我的指头吗？”  
  
冲田盯着他，说道：“如果你想的话。”  
  
而最后他也没有撵掉土方的指头。在那之后他们的关系似乎也缓和了不少，土方承诺烟草不会再带来麻烦，而他也确实做到了这一点。那之后他抽烟的次数变少了，留在家里的时间变长了。这些改变也影响到了冲田，他开始意识到自己很难再装作厌恶这个人，想到这里他有些烦恼地揉乱了额前的碎发。  
  
那一天他们在一起吃晚饭，尽管食物只是便利店买来的粢饭团，但也已经算得上相当不错的伙食了。冲田在把用塑料纸包裹的饭团递过去的时候，漫不经心地加了一句：“我挑了蛋黄酱的。”他希望土方没有看到自己颤抖的双手。  
  
他听到土方清晰地说道：“谢了，总司。”  
  
这一次冲田手中的饭团掉到了桌上，他故作镇定地低下头去清理：“我想你记错我的名字了，土方先生。”  
  
土方看着他，显然他也对此非常困惑，“我好像就是直接脱口而出了。”  
  
“或许尼古丁毁掉了你的脑子也说不定，看来下个月的房租我得盯着你快点交了。”  
  
土方笑着骂了一句死小鬼，冲田继续不动声色地反击，似乎并没有受到这件事的影响。饭后土方回到了房间，留下冲田一个人在客厅，他才终于收掉脸上那副满不在乎的神情。他像是祈祷一样久久注视着自己的手，那双手在灯光下看上去似乎有些透明。  
  
但冲田仿佛没有意识到这一点，“他想起来了。”他喃喃说道，这一切都出乎他的意料，而现在问题是：他想起来的事情有多少？而关于自己的，又有多少？  
  
\---  
  
在土方小的时候曾经很长时间被一个噩梦所折磨，尽管成年之后对梦境的记忆已经断片，但那感觉依然时常萦绕在他的脑海中，冰冷的刀锋刺穿胸膛，沉重的身躯落入水中，那水不是清冷的，流动的，而是粘稠而停滞的，温暖腥甜好似鲜血，他的挣扎永远都是徒劳，渐渐地，他失去了全部感觉，直到下一次噩梦袭来，周而复始。  
  
每一次在他即将醒来的时候，眼前都会隐约出现一个身影，但奇怪的是，土方从来都没有去探究这到底是谁，对于他来说那个身影并不代表任何一个人，它是一种具象化的念头，一种盘踞在自己脑海中的渴望。这样想来，噩梦也就不那么令人痛苦了。  
  
就像是所有Omega一样，他的分化在很早的时候就已经开始，而伴随着初次热潮期到来的就是噩梦的结束。尽管土方从来不认为这两者真的有什么必然关系，因为分化后很多事情都改变了，在那之后他学会了抽烟，在黑暗中熟练地按下打火机按键，烟草燃烧他猛吸一口，开始无声地剧烈咳嗽，在呛出的眼泪中他看到镜子里烟雾后麻木的憔悴脸庞，眼圈发红，一点火星在他指间明明灭灭。  
  
而相比起来，解决欲望倒算不上什么大事。对于一个高等Omega而言他算得上克制，即便是热潮期最难耐的时候也能保留一丝理智。他去过那种专门为年轻Omega提供服务的酒吧，第一次他跟着一个心神不宁的Alpha进了一辆旧车，那个叫山崎的家伙是他的下属，但是却看上去比他还要紧张，土方拽下对方裤子的时候问询地瞥了他一眼，而结果就是他一下子全射到了自己手上。  
  
“该死的，”土方有些懊悔地甩了甩手，“你真不该把它浪费掉。”而土方也确实没有浪费掉这次机会，他用着同一只手帮着对方，比起焦躁不安的山崎，他显得不紧不慢，等到时机成熟后他们做了两次。再之后山崎买了两罐啤酒，土方点燃了一根烟。  
  
“我很抱歉，”山崎支支吾吾地说道，“我是第一次，你知道的。”  
  
“没关系，”土方淡淡地说，“我也是第一次。”然后在山崎震惊和挫败的神情下，他打开了车门。  
  
他和冲田总悟是一起长大的，两个人一起下过河，打过架，再后来一起离开乡下。冲田在不久前刚开始分化，尽管结果是Beta，但公平来讲，如果他想要装作Alpha是一定会成功的。他看上去傲慢，疏离，经常挂着一副玩世不恭的神情。但当他开口说话时确是彬彬有礼的态度，每句话都带着敬语，虽然这在土方看来似乎更像是嘲讽。有时候土方怀疑冲田到底是不是真的属于这个世界，这个时代，很多时候听他讲话，土方会感到某种古老的，被安置在记忆宫殿的阁楼深处的东西现身了。在一段那么漫长的时光中，他就像在空旷黑暗中赤脚疾走，呼喊带来的只有回音。他蹲在阳台的铁栏杆边，在城市上方注视被夕阳照射的街道，风挟着春日的潮湿气息和樱花树的花瓣刮过，在他空无一物的胸腔中回荡翻转。  
  
也许正是这种感受让他决定和冲田搬出来住，房租各付一半，水电彼此平摊，就像是所有的室友关系一样，他们彼此会争吵，为工作，为天气，甚至为了一顿放凉了的晚饭，所有荒唐的起因都足以引爆一次战争。冲田不常发火，但他的伶牙俐齿和一针见血的指责总让土方近乎崩溃。但他也逐渐意识到这一点，冲田不在的时候他很难原谅任何事，但只要见到冲田，他就会容忍一切。  
  
起初，他没想过和冲田发生任何关系——并不是他不想，冲田长着一张极其精致可人的脸庞，身材紧实得像一把蓄势待发的剑，只有白痴才会不想和他上床。但也只有白痴才会认为冲田会尊重他人的这种想法，很简单，他是那种会明确表达自己喜好的人，遇到不感兴趣的人或事物，他连装都懒得装。而和自己的老朋友上床显然与他而言毫无意义，在土方热潮期到来的时候他甚至会皱着眉头往外赶人，“你最好速战速决，”他总是这样说，“我可不会一整晚都给你留着灯。”  
  
他相信冲田多少也会有些生理需求，但土方猜不出他要找的是Alpha还是Omega——多半是Omega吧，他想，因为实在是无法想象总悟那小子甘居人下的模样，冲田从来没有带过任何人回家，只有偶尔在深夜跌跌撞撞地打开门，无视站在门廊的土方，自顾自地坐下来吃着茶几上已经放凉的炒面面包。那时候的冲田看上去会和以往有些不同，那些精心堆砌起来的，傲慢的疏离感在那一刻消失了，取而代之的是一种恣意，坦荡的姿态。他时常会舒展开身体，懒洋洋地抬起眼睛注视着土方，目光滚烫。  
  
土方甚至能闻到包裹在冲田微弱Beta气息外面的，那温暖甜蜜的味道。  
  
草莓牛奶的味道。  
  
那之后生活照旧，因为搬离屯所的缘故，他们会在早上急急忙忙地拦下出租车，慌乱地解决掉随意至极的早餐——通常是隔夜饭团或是街边随手买到的炒面面包，每当土方往上面挤蛋黄酱时，冲田都会配合地做出恶心的表情——组会上遇到土方发言，他也会是这副表情，藉此换取土方气急败坏的怒吼。  
  
他们会继续着这样平淡的生活乐此不疲，没有任何事情会有所改变。  
  
直到那个梦改变了一切。  
  
这件事情土方至今不明白是否出于偶然，自从和冲田同住之后，曾经的那个梦又回来了。而且现在他在梦中见到的事物变得更加真实，那些模糊的幻影逐渐在浓雾中显露面貌，他能辨认出那是个男人，比自己略高一点，头发是银白色的，在几次相同的梦境之后他还隐约地听到那人的名字。  
  
银时。  
  
坂田银时。  
  
他想不起来在哪里听过相同的名字，或许这个人本身就只存在于自己的梦境中，而即使在梦中他也想不出自己和这个男人有什么关系。但奇怪的是，只要想起这个名字他心底就会油然升起一阵暖意，那是不同于自己那段无疾而终的恋爱，所产生的悸动和情欲。这种感觉，在某种意义上，更像是灵魂的相通或是意识形态的结合，尽管土方不相信这些，但此时他也无法想到其他解释。他开始漫无目的地寻找这个人，唯一的线索却只有名字，这一举动就像是寻找童年时代那些神话人物般徒劳，直到某一天，他看到了这个名字。  
  
黄页上的信息表明，这个人甚至和自己在同一座城市。土方始终也无法将这一过分烟火气的形象与梦中那个近乎于神的身影联系到一起，但他还是决定去试一试。而那一次他并没有见到银时，一位男孩热情地招待了他，但土方能看出他在隐瞒什么，他太年轻，不懂得该怎样撒谎。尽管如此，土方也没有过多地刁难他，因为如果事情是这个结果，那么他也该接受这一点。  
  
他从来没有想过把这件事瞒着冲田，事实上，在最初决定合住的时候他就已经对冲田讲了这个故事。而冲田，要么是对这件事并没有多大兴致，要么他就是个顶级的演员。听了土方的描述他只是报之一个同情的微笑，“土方先生，”他说道，“您还是我见过的第一个对梦境如此认真的人呢。”而如果土方没有从这句话里听到强烈的嘲讽意味，那么他不是在欺骗自己，就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。  
  
直到冲田也出现在了他的梦里。那不是他所熟悉，和他从小玩到大的冲田，但土方可以确信那就是冲田，在梦里他用那双红褐色的眼睛注视着自己，看上去怅惘而柔和。冲田身着一身白衣，纤细得像是一把剑，不同于现实中伶牙俐齿的总悟，这一个冲田总是安静地看着土方，一言不发，有时候他会哼起一首歌，这首歌土方曾经听过，但是如今却无论如何也想不起来了。  
  
直到自己最后一次梦到冲田，依然是相同的情景，少年坐在一棵树下，微闭着双眼，无意义地摆弄着手中的剑。他看上上去太苍白太虚弱了，因此动作也不太连贯。终于，冲田抬起头看着土方，嘴角慢慢翘起来，露出一个笑容，那笑容很古怪，与他清秀的相貌并不十分和谐，但是却仍然让土方的心为之一颤，他甚至能猜到对方接下来要讲什么，但是仍然侥幸地期待自己会听到截然不同的句子。  
  
“土方先生，”他静静地说道，“我就不和你回去了，明天我就要走了，之后你就要一个人了。”  
  
“这是我最后一次对你笑了。”  
  
而他睁开眼时看到了冲田，用那梦中一样的眼神注视着他，“土方先生，”他轻声说道，“那只是一场梦而已。”  
  
土方没有回答。那天清晨下起了雨，淅淅沥沥的小雨，直到最后雨也是不温不火地下着，但是土方始终能听见冲田唱过的那首歌谣，在清晨，在雨中，它本不该存在，但它也始终存在。  
  
冲田叹了口气，看向了一边。土方很快意识到那不是他故意惩罚自己的花招，他能看得出冲田再也没法忍受呆在这里了，他的面部线条因为紧绷而颤抖着，就好像遭受了某种可怕的打击。他直直地盯着土方的双眼，然后突然他俯下身，轻轻地碰了一下土方的嘴唇，在对方反应过来之前，转身离开了房间。  
  
那正是出现在文学作品或是幻想中的，充满感情的温馨一刻，濒临死亡的脉动最后几下跳动，死之前脸上一片回光返照的潮红。但当时他并没有想到这一点。  
  
——  
  
土方最后一次走进了他们常去的那家便利店，他站在食品区，目不转睛地注视着那一排排各种各样的粢饭团。那一刻他仿佛又看到了冲田站在这里，双手漫不经心地插进口袋里，看上去如此真实而充满活力——但他已经不在了。  
  
\---  
  
“他知道真相了。”冲田靠在床头，苍白的脸上泛起了一抹情欲的粉红，身体因为紧绷看上去有些不协调，他神经质地咬着指尖，仿佛在拼命克制什么东西一样，那双锐利的红褐色眼眸死死地盯着身旁的银时，就好像对方是自己的猎物一样，“也许算不上全部的真相，但我从一开始就没打算瞒着他。”  
  
“但是你看上去还是很难过啊小鬼，”银时谨慎地说，他颓然地背靠在椅子上，“因为他没办法接受这一切？”  
  
——  
  
坂田银时是冲田来到这个城市后认识的第一个人。这个事实本就值得怀疑，但是那时候冲田并没有想这么多，那时候他连自己是什么都不知道，他以为自己就像是每一个寻常的人一样，在漫长的人生道路上跌跌撞撞。那时候他根本不知道自己的人生道路早就已经平静成了死人的心电图。  
  
他和土方一起长大，就像是那些命中注定形影不离的关系一样，他参与进了土方的人生，以无休止的嘲笑和戏弄换取不间断的反击和怒吼。土方第一次热潮期到来时只有自己在他身边，一边吐槽没想到你竟然会是个Omega土方先生果然是外强中干的白痴，一边使出全身力气把他拖到一处空荡荡的小木屋中。在那里他陪着土方度过了艰难的五天，期间土方的状态很不对劲，就像是伴随着高烧的癔症，他不断地喘息，低吼，痛苦地缩成一团。冲田相信如果这样的情况再多持续一天说不定自己也要崩溃了。  
  
这件事他之后对土方只字未提，他以为这样就能够把当时的场景从脑海中驱逐，连带着坂田银时这个名字。真奇怪，他想，他似乎并不是第一次听到这个名字——直到他第一次见到这个人。  
  
“好久不见啊总一郎君。”  
  
“叫错别人名字可是非常不礼貌的，旦那。”  
  
他喜欢银时，一方面因为银时是这座城市中第一个愿意和他发展关系的人，另一方面银时也让他在这段关系中掌握了主动权。尽管银时是个高等Alpha而他自己还是个没分化的小鬼，而后来的分化结果也只是个再无聊不过的Beta，得知这个分化结果之后他立刻拽上银时，扬言要去夜店找上两个Omega庆祝一番——他没有和银时提起过土方，就连他自己也不知道是为什么，他只是喜欢把土方像是自己最喜欢的玩具那样好好收起来。  
  
“那些Omega可不像他们看上去那样，”银时说，“相信我，他们的目标除了你的钱，就是把我带进后街的情人旅馆，并为此再赚上一笔。”  
  
“绝妙啊，旦那，”冲田拍着巴掌说，“要我说，我们不如直接开房算了。”  
  
他们确实开了房，用的土方的证件，前台拿着证件正准备说些什么，就被冲田用一沓钞票给堵了回去，“最高级的套房，要能看见海景的那种，你服务到位，我小费到位。”他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，在前台还在发愣的时候回过头看银时，“走吧。”  
  
“请问你想看什么海景，总一郎君？”银时站在门口看着冲田像跳水一样把自己摔在了床垫上，“你脑袋里的大海吗？”  
  
“是总悟，”他把头埋进枕头里，闷闷地说，“别介意，我就是想家了。”  
  
“在武州的时候我每年夏天都会去海边玩，”在仓促地洗完澡换上酒店的浴袍之后，他们缩在床上，一个抱着一个枕头，像是高中女生卧谈会的装束，“我捡贝壳，游泳，吃果汁棒冰，看着潮起潮落。”  
  
“那是我人生中最幸福的一段时间。”  
  
其实这大部分都是假话，武州只有一条小河，一般被用来缓解酷暑的燥热或者打水漂，冲田不打水漂，他倒是经常把土方的衣服扔进河里，而土方多数情况会把冲田扔进河里让他去捡。  
  
不过这些就没必要让银时知道了。他把这场戏演得绘声绘色，并且享受着银时那恰到好处的安慰，就像他一直以来所渴望的那样，自从还是孩子时，他在夏天玩了一整天之后，就再也没有像现在这样快乐过了。和银时在一起时，他会觉得他们都变成了孩子，他们可以互相开着玩笑，放下沉重的心理负担，那种感觉是说不出的让人放松。  
  
那天晚上他们没有上床，在之后的几次也没有——在那之后他们时常会在晚上一起去电影院和餐厅，再去开一个房间，一边吃蛋糕一边聊天，然后睡觉，一切都是那么的自然。冲田甚至没有时间去细想自己对于银时究竟抱着怎样的感情，不过这不算什么大问题，他们都是单身，如果他发现自己爱上了对方，他会和他做，如果不是，他也会和和他保持这种一起睡觉的关系。  
  
直到土方毁了这一切。  
  
那一次他们都喝了点酒，在漫无目的的闲聊中他提到了土方，土方十四郎，一个字也没落下。他借着酒意骂着土方，从二手烟环境到高热量饮食，几乎是把他们从小到大的事情交代了个遍，愤怒之余还带着一点悻悻。他没注意到银时这一次并没有和他一起笑或是揶揄几句，相反，他安静得可怕。最后，冲田意识到了对方的反常之处，他停了下来。  
  
“总悟，”那是银时第一次叫对他的名字，“其实我应该叫你冲田总司，但我们其实很早就认识了。”  
  
“但是我不记得.....”冲田刚把话说到一半就被银时打断了。  
  
“我是说，我们前世就认识了。”  
  
——  
  
“没法接受？”冲田笑了起来，笑声凄惨而绝望，这让他自己都感到震惊，因为他从来没有如此失态过，“不，他接受得可好了，我猜你知道他为此去找过你吧。”见对方沉默不语他又加了一句，“但是你没肯见他，我希望这不是因为我想的那个原因。”他的指甲狠狠地嵌进了掌心，再次出乎他的意料——他感到了彻骨的疼痛。  
  
“如果你想的是我不在乎他，”过了很久，银时才开口道，“那么你错了，我至今都在为这件事所困扰。”  
  
“哪件事？他死在乱枪之下那件事吗？”冲田冷哼一声，“旦那啊，你根本没有我了解那家伙，土方就是那种会认定一件事，然后一路走到黑的人，无论当时的你是否存在，他都还是会毅然冲上那条死路。因此讨论各种可能性根本毫无意义。我不愿意承认，但是你就是他的遗憾，”他的脸上闪过一丝阴霾，“他爱你，而且几乎爱了两辈子。”  
  
——  
  
那天银时没有告诉他全部，他说的很克制，但冲田几乎在一瞬间就猜到了真相。  
  
“我猜按你的意思来说，我并不能算是个完整的人。”他笑了起来，想靠这嘲弄的笑声来掩盖心中的恐惧，“而且土方那笨蛋竟然和我一样。”他想了想，凑过来死死盯着银时，就好像要在对方身上烧出个答案一样，“你是怎么知道的呢，旦那？”  
  
“因为我从那时候活到了现在啊你这小鬼。”银时叹了一口气，“而你们实际上在那之后就没有真正的活着过。”  
  
“不可能！”冲田歇斯底里地吼道，“我活着啊，我和你说过的，我小时候的家，我去玩的那条小河，我身边的人.....死人会这样吗！啊？”  
  
“因为你在找寻某样东西，但是我不知道那是什么，”银时告诉他，“你是带着遗憾死去的，所以你会永远困在这个世界，直到你填补了那个遗憾。”  
  
“或是彻底放手。”银时说。  
  
冲田怔怔地坐在床上，接下来他笑了起来，那笑容看上去凄惨又可怜，“看来我只能一个一个试了，”他凑到银时面前，“要知道我分化之后可还没有做过呢。”  
  
那是他们第一次上床。在经历了这么多事情之后的冲田原以为自己之前的那句话也只是可笑地在逞强罢了，但当银时把他面向枕头放倒在床上，蛮横且霸道的压上了身下人的背脊后，一股发麻的感觉顺着他脊椎穿过，他只来得及喘息一声就溺进了巨大的情欲漩涡中，有那么一个瞬息他有一种错觉，就是这里了，他想，我已经满足了，还有什么可遗憾的呢。  
  
他立刻否认了自己。  
  
冲田总悟从始至终都知道那份遗憾是因为什么。  
  
但是他不打算说出来。至少现在不。  
  
——  
  
“但我想要土方。”  
  
“我原以为这个事实于我而言并不会难以接受，我以为我会坦然接受一切可能性，就像是我接受自己得了痨病时日无多一样。”冲田说道，“我能接受自己即将死去，就该接受自己之于土方只是前世的一个伙伴这样的事实，但是你知道吗？我做不到，我表现的冷漠，轻蔑，对什么都不屑一顾，想藉此扭转他的记忆，但是我又怎么能对抗那种真正强大的力量呢？”他把脸埋进手掌中，许久才抬起头来，“我真是个贪得无厌的家伙啊，其实我最初只是想看看他罢了。”  
  
银时试图伸出手安抚对方，但显然冲田并不需要这样廉价的安慰，他在短暂的时间内迅速调整好自己，然后站起身来。  
  
“去见他吧，”他说道，“和他说清楚这一切。”  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“我已经想好了自己的退场方式，”冲田淡淡地看着银时，在离开前他对着对方简短地点了一下头，从始至终他都没有把紧绷的身体松懈下来。  
  
回到家后他整理好自己所有的物品，将从便利店买来的蛋黄酱粢饭团放在茶几上，留下了一张字条，他本以为自己会写下很多，但最终只是寥寥写下了几个字。  
  
土方先生，再见了。  
  
\---  
  
“原来，”土方点燃了一根烟，冲田不在了，随之而来的是恶习的愈演愈烈，他凝视着面前的男人，那是和梦境所重合的脸孔，但奇怪的是，他却认为这张脸十分陌生，“你就是我前世到了死也还在想的那个人啊。”  
  
银时仔细地看着他的神情，“你在为此困扰？如果你没有认识阿银，或许现在早就已经是一个完全不同的人了。”  
  
“困扰？”他笑了起来，“不，我不困扰。我曾经向自己保证过，我会坦坦荡荡地度过这一生，无论如何也不会听任自己变成被击败的，或是值得可怜，甚至是需要痛悼的人。”  
  
“所以我不可能成为一个完全不同的人，我也不可能与你错过。”  
  
银时愣住了，“我从来没有把你视作那样的人，”他说道，“你是你自己故事里英雄，无论在什么时代都是如此，你会在闪亮的世界里炫目无比，像烟火一样收场。而我则是孤独一人地遭着罪，活下来，孑然一身地想着你，想着我有多么想要你，我有多么爱你。”  
  
“所以你应该明白，我不在乎结果如何，”土方说，黑暗中他的眼睛闪闪发光，“不管那该死的永生是什么意思，不管这是不是意味着这之后我也会烟消云散。我都会那么做，我都会爱你。”  
  
银时走了过去，他伸出手去勾勒那张土方的脸，那张脸上没有血迹，没有溺水后展现的苍白。此刻他的脸颊发烫，激悦的信息素蠢蠢欲动，银时再也无法控制自己的欲望，土方的一只手抬起来，当银时脱掉他的衣服时触碰着对方的手。然后他们一起向后倒在床上。土方几乎是初次感觉到在自己搏动的心跳中，数百万狂喜尖叫的隐约喊声，头脑中一片空白，而唯一的念头就是抱紧对方。  
  
他把手探到下方，握住对方那因情欲和肾上腺素坚挺的分身，他知道银时也在想着同样的事，土方能看到压力和紧张从他的脸上消失殆尽，他的眼睛变得柔和，当他们躺在一起，赤裸，温暖柔软的肌肤相触时。他能听到银时像只猫心满意足地叹息，他知道在这么短暂的一刻，他们是安全的，但如果事实并非如此也不重要了，在那一刻，他们俩都可以快活得死去。  
  
土方能听到自己在黑暗中非常认真地说：“我爱你。”他不确定自己是否听到了银时的回答，但是他确定那是句同样的话。  
  
银时沉沉地睡着了，土方爬下床把一把扶手椅拖到床边，他点燃一根烟，凝视着床上的人，银时在床上翻来覆去做着不安稳的梦。他没有费心去猜测那是关于什么的梦，他能肯定自己会在那梦境中占有一席之地。他静静数秒着自己消失的时刻，他不知道这一切什么时候会结束，但他知道自己在未来的夜晚依然会梦到他很多次，而这一次，他会记得全部的梦境。  
  
Fin  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事源于一份朋友的委托，我当时非常中意其中银土冲微妙的三角关系，是一种意识形态上并不带有情色意味的关系（当然我还是写了肉体关系的部分）后来决定重新搭建框架把这个故事再次呈现给大家，希望各位喜欢。


End file.
